Enter the Matrix, Treehuggers!
by S.P.E.C.K.S.A.Y
Summary: Teehee. NeoTrinity duo.. No lemons you weirdo people ;;
1. Pink Feathery Things

Hi! Sugar here, writing the first chapter since Cinnamon is too lazy. Yes, lazy, you heard me baka.. Just kidding. =p

Disclaimer: I/We do not own The Matrix. Um. Yeah. 

*************************************************************************************

Neo passes many faces on the street. All the same, round, perfect eyes with a symmetrical body. He doesn't bother to question how, or even why every face he passed seemed as though he was looking into a mirror. He let out a yelp as he bumped into someone, jumping right outta his pants. Yeah, literally. Trinity stares at him, eyes icy cold. "God dammit Neo, I can't believe you!"   
  
Neo looksdown, ashamed. He had hoped walking with people that looked exactly like him would set her off, but apparently not. "How did you find me in this crowd?" he asks her, dumbfounded. She sighs, her eyes rolling up to the sky. "Well, why don't you try to find me in a crowd where everyone has bright pink feathery jumpsuits on and I'm wearing leather pants? Not to mention MY leather pants."

He blushes, glancing to the discarded pants. "It's not like you ever wear them.." Trinity stares at him. "Are you kidding me? I wear them every Tuesday and Friday! Don't you think I would know? I wear the same outfit every day. But noo, someone had to take my pants on a Tuesday, so look what I'm wearing." Neo indeed looks, and lets out somewhat of a snort. There was Trinity- black shirt, leather jacket.. and jean shorts. Not just any jean shorts, short shorts. So short, the shorts looked like a belt. A weird belt. Any person who wasn't Neo would find the sight quite disturbing, but seeing as Neo takes off whatever she wears anyway.. *AHEM* Neo shrugs slowly. "I don't see nothing wrong with shorts.. Especially those." Trinity rolls her eyes, turning her back to him and leaning down. Neo's eyes widened, his jaw dropping to the ground. By this time, Neo Clone #563 and Neo Clone #102 were there too, staring at Trinity. Neo unfortunately has to brutally murder them, even though she is technically their woman too, but whatever. 

Neo grabbed the pants, handing them to her. "Fine, take them." He crosses his arms, starting to turn red. He had just realized he was standing there in just his boxer shorts, and Neo Clone #321 was beginning to stare at him. Perhaps they all looked alike, but Neo wasn't able to give everyone the same personality. The clone walked up to him seductively, a lollypop somehow appearing in the clone's mouth.. hm.. Neo Clone #321 runs his tongue over the circular object, winking slyly at Neo. "So.. Do you.. work out?" Trinity lets out a snort, shaking her head. "Well Neo, looks like you've found yourself another fangirl.. Or are you starting a new club? Neo, is there something you need to tell me?" She crosses her arms, the smile playing across her lips filled with humor. Neo glares at her, taking a menacing step towards her and stepping right into a hole filled with.. 

**********************************************************************************************

Muahaha! I am evil, yes, thank you. You better have liked the first chapter, because it took like a whole half hour. Yeah.. So.. Hmmph. R/R Dammit.


	2. Fiesty Clones

Disclaimer: I own my fangers. o_o;

************************************************************************

Last time: _Neo glares at her, taking a menacing step towards her and stepping right into a hole filled with..._

Red sponges! He bounced up and down gleefully.

"Wheeee! Join me!" He said, winking at Trinity. She stared at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"OK!" Neo's clone waddled up to the pit and dove in. 

"Not you..." A little tear came to his eye, and he climbed out, clinging to Trinity's legs."What do you want?" Trinity tried to kick him off, failing miserably. Neo shrugged, looking up. She noticed the dazed look on his face. "WHAT...Oh..My..." She tried her best to run away. Neo's grasp made her trip. His eyes grew even wider and he began to crawl towards her.Meawhile, his clone was struck with jealousy. 

"HE'S MINE, BITCH!" He leaped out of the pit and dragged Neo off of Trinity, and onto himself. Neo's face flashed a bright red. 

"I...I...don't love you. S-sorry." Neo said, unsure himself. 

"You actually had a complete thought, Neo!" Trinity stated, excitedly. 

"Y-yes...Why..yes I d-did. It..almost h-hurt." He smiled grimly. By this time his clone had gone completely mad. 

"YES YOU DO!" He pulled him onto himself even more, and started passionatly kissing him. "W-wha-" 

"Don't speak, love." 

"Leave him alone!" Trinity spoke up. A part of her heart regreted her saying that...For she had liked it a bit. 

"Y-yeah.." Neo avoided the glance of either of them, focusing on the sponge pit. 

"NEVER!" He began kissing him again, ripping off his shirt.

"Wh-wh..WHAT are you doing?!" Neo's face looked as though he was just shot. Trinity, who was completely shocked, grinned widely. She sat back and let them continue.

**********************************************************************************************

Authors Note: Flames accepted! :D For you shall become a part of the story..As a dominatrix..^_^ ((Remember...WE LOVE SPECKS!)) R/R. :D


	3. Pinto Beans

:D Welcome back for the last chapter! Yey.. 

Disclaimer: I 0wn cheese muffins. ^_~

*************************************************************************************

Last Time on _Enter the Matrix, Treehuggers_!:_"Wh-wh..WHAT are you doing?!" Neo's face looked as though he was just shot. Trinity, who was completely shocked, grinned widely. She sat back and let them continue._

Neo's clone couldn't help himself. Neo tried to kick him off, but the clone rolled over and they both fell back into the sponge pit.

"Noo!! Trinity, save me!" Neo cried, helplessly. The clone was bouncing up and down on the sponges, then jumping up and plopping down on Neo. 

After a while, the clone was getting bored of this game, and went back to kissing Neo, who was just about to.. 

"OWW TRINITY!! You gave me a sliver!" Neo dropped his popsicle stick, curling up into a ball and popping his injured thumb into his mouth.

Trinity rolled her eyes, setting down clone #321 and herself. "Aww, come on, it was just getting good." 

Neo stuck his tongue out at her. "You are MEAN. I don't want to play anymore." 

"Fine," Trinity muttered. "But you just wasted about 600 popsicle sticks. It took FOREVER to make all of them look like you." 

Neo shrugged and turned his back to her, pouting. "I don't care." 

****

~GLOMP!!!!!!!!~

Trinity tackled Neo, licking his nose. Neo blinked, twitching his left eye. He rolled over, trampling all the rest of the Neo Clones and Neo City. Trinity stopped, gaping at all the crushed popsicle sticks. "Neooooo!" 

Trinity stood, running off to mourn over the lost sticks. Neo ran to follow her, but ended up locked in a room filled with...

Pinto beans!! Lots and lots of them! He shrugged, sitting down in a somewhat clean area and beginning to eat.

500 years later, Neo retreated from the room. There were no more beans. The end.

**********************************************************************************************

Author's Note: =DD The end! Muah! o_o" r/r ;; 

3 Sugar


End file.
